


Pressure, Release

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “He’s… he’s…” Mordred stutters out, barging into the room, his eyes wide, panicked.“I felt… I heard…” He half-collapses onto Arthur, gripping his shoulder hard with his left hand while he gestures to his own head with the other. “Emrys…”





	Pressure, Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 3 of Pornalot 2018.

_now_

 

“He’s… he’s…” Mordred stutters out, barging into the room, his eyes wide, panicked.

“I felt… I heard…” He half-collapses onto Arthur, gripping his shoulder hard with his left hand while he gestures to his own head with the other. “Emrys…”

 

_then_

 

“You should really stop calling me that,” Merlin says, his magic slowly divesting Mordred of his clothes while he takes his time to kiss him, to distract him from his nervousness. “We’re well past hero worship phase after all.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur says from where he’s sprawled on the bed, grinning. “I was hoping there’d be some worshipping.”

“Not helping,” Merlin glares in Arthur’s direction, smiling against Mordred’s lips at Arthur’s yelp as his magic sends all the pillows in the room flying towards Arthur.

 

_now_

 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, petting Mordred’s back through the sweat damp material of his T-shirt.

“It was him,” Mordred says, his breathing finally slowing down, trembling easing. “I know how his magic feels.”

“And he showed you where they keep him? Told you we need to get him out of there before they build some kind of magical weapon?” Arthur asks, feeling hope but also suspicion rise within himself. “When was the last time Merlin asked for help?”

“I know it sounds like a trap but…” Mordred heaves out a sigh. “He was terrified, his magic so weak, drained. I don’t think he ever felt this helpless.”

 

_then_

 

“So helpless, so vulnerable,” Merlin says, trailing a feather down Arthur’s torso, watching him squirm and fight his invisible restrains. “What shall we do with you?”

He circles the feather around the base of Arthur’s cock, held upright by yet another tendril of magic, this one glowing with soft blue colour so that Arthur can see how it twines around his cock and balls, to know that he’s not the one in charge of his orgasm.

“Tighter,” Merlin says and Mordred acts, Arthur grunting in discomfort as Mordred’s magic pulls Arthur’s arms closer together behind his back, tightens around his throat.

 

_now_

 

“Any questions?” Arthur asks once he goes over his plan twice and lets each member of the team repeat their assigned tasks. “We’re heading out in two hours,” he dismisses them when no one speaks.

He pulls Mordred aside as everyone heads out.

“We need to concentrate, can’t let worry affect our performance,” Arthur says, looking Mordred in the eyes, holding his hands. “It’s not just about saving Merlin anymore. We can’t let them finish their plan.”

“I know,” Mordred says, determination in his eyes.

 

_then_

 

“That’s it. Push deeper. He can take it,” Merlin whispers in Mordred’s ear, rubbing his erection against Mordred’s lower back, following the rhythm of Mordred’s careful rocking. “Am I right, pet? Can you take a proper pounding?” he directs at Arthur.

“Yes, please,” Arthur says, trying to press himself back onto Mordred’s cock, but the magic restraining him won’t let him move more than an inch.

He drops his forehead onto the mattress with a whine of frustration.

“All in good time, pet,” Merlin says, guiding Mordred’s movement, making him press deeper, faster. “We’ve barely started.”

 

_now_

 

“Pixie, what’s your status,” Arthur asks on their encrypted channel.

“Almost there,” Mordred says, his voice strained.

“Pickle?” he asks next.

“Everyone in location, ready to move in,” Gwaine’s voice carries over the line.

“The wards are down,” Mordred says, relief clear in his voice.

“Move in,” Arthur orders.

There’s no time to waste.

 

_then_

 

Mordred rolls his hips in shallow stuttering thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He leans against Merlin for support, completely spent, his cock slipping out of Arthur’s hole.

“You’re wasting your energy and you know it,” Merlin says, watching Arthur fighting the magic, trying to get any friction against his painfully hard cock, the blue tendrils of magic still snug around its sensitive flesh. “Let go and I might give you what you want.”

 

_now_

 

“Let me take the weapon and leave, or I’ll kill him,” the man says, making a show of turning the volume switch on the remote control he’s holding up. “He won’t be able to take much more.”

Barely audible pained moans leave Merlin’s lips, and he strains against the straps keeping him in place. His skin is covered in fine sheen of sweat, unhealthy pale, his eyes half-open but lacking any sign of clear awareness. A thread leading from Merlin’s wrist to the weapon shimmers with gold of Merlin’s drained magic.

“Don’t push me,” Arthur growls, adjusting his grip on his rifle.

 

_then_

 

“Don’t push me,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s ear, his thrusts deliberately slow as he feels tension build in Arthur’s back. “Give in.”

The more Arthur relaxes into Mordred’s embrace, the more he welcomes the gentle care of his sated lover, the faster Merlin moves, the more precise his aim.

Arthur pleads, begs, cries out Merlin’s name, his eyes watering, the pleasure too much and not enough as Merlin’s thrusts turn orgasmicly erratic.

“Good boy,” he hears, restraints breaking, Merlin’s power washing over his limbs, and then all is bliss.

 

_now_

 

Mordred roars. The building trembles, windows shatter, the man crashes against the wall, the remote ripped from his hand.

As quickly as it starts, it ends, dust swirling in the air.

 

 _then and now_  

 

Soft caresses. Sweet words. Warm skin.

Dreamlike, yet real.

“Foreseen by seers,” Merlin whispers.

“Bound by fate,” Mordred joins.

“Loved by choice,” Arthur finishes.

Their vow remains unbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't push me," which is used twice in the story, is a product of me listening to the song "Pressure" by Muse on the loop for the whole duration of writing this fic (about 4 hours). I also put it in the title. xD
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
